User talk:69.66.198.195
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe. Thanks for your edit to the Forever Red page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 22:55, 10 December 2009 Forever Red Unless you can source the info you have been adding to that article, it's fanfiction. Ozu Miyuki 05:58, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I actually contacted Amit on Facebook and he said exactly that. Just saying you contacted him is not a source. Can you provide a transcript of the conversation? ShadowStarkiller 23:15, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Gladly: Sam Adams June 15 at 5:09pm Hello, Mr. Bhaumik. I have some questions on the Red Ranger's power restorations in Forever Red, since you wrote the episode. How did Jason and T.J. get their powers back? And how could Tommy access his Zeo Powers because it seems like in Dino Thunder he doesn't appear to have them.If you could answer these questions that would be great. Amit Bhaumik June 16 at 2:55am Hi Sam, Thanks for writing. For time constraints we had to cut some details like how Tommy, Jason, and TJ got their original powers back. It is regrettable but with only 22 minutes of run time for Forever Red, I thought it was better to focus on the present day action of the episode instead of getting bogged down with filling in every background detail. Especially since casual or newer fans wouldn't have been that familiar with previous seasons and probably wouldn't have cared for too much background explanation. Though we actually had plans to eventually address this. You'll notice when Jason shows up to join the other Rangers he mentions how he recognizes some of the other Red Rangers "better than others" in reference to Wes and Eric even though that was the first episode they ever appeared together in. By Jason referencing a past team up with the Silver Guardians I was trying to set up an eventual prequel episode or special where we would refer again to, and hopefully even show, how Tommy/Jason/TJ got their powers back. In our original plan for the post-Wild Force season (what was ultimately called Ninja Storm), there were some rough plans to bring Tommy back as sort of like a new Zordon but more of an action-oriented veteran like Nick Fury from Marvel. He would have been the 6th Ranger from that season. But after Wild Force, Disney chose to take the show in another direction with Ninja Storm and then Dino Thunder making Tommy a paleontologist and dropping the Zeo powers. -Amit Sam Adams June 16 at 3:59pm Alright. So, do you have any theories about what happened to those powers?And by the way, I really did love your work on Forever Red.I am even working on a sequel that was set during the 17th season Power Rangers:RPM. Would you like to see it?It's under construction and I am rearranging things since Saban's repurchase of Power Rangers. Amit Bhaumik June 22 at 2:59am Thanks for your kind words on Forever Red. Is your sequel on youtube or something? I couldn't find it. My memory is a little fuzzy on the details, but the short of it is Tommy, between leaving in PRT and reappearing in Forever Red, goes to Zordon's homeworld of Eltar around PRLG/PRLR timewise. There he finds the remains of Alpha 5 and takes him to be rebuilt as Alpha 7 (the one you saw in Forever Red). He also uncovers the source of Zordon's powers and restores the Red Zeo Crystal giving him his Zeo powers back. Some time around then he restores Jason's power coin. Lightning Cruiser was modified and became the new source for TJ's Turbo powers. I think the car he pulled up in Forever Red was supposed to be Lightning Cruiser. Viola.